


chasing the metaphysical express

by tasteslikemiso



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: springkink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chasing the metaphysical express

**Author's Note:**

> For the springkink prompt: Bleach - Aizen Sousuke/Momo Hinamori - Mirrors - Don't get any big ideas/they're not gonna happen. Title taken from the September 27, 2005 prompt for 31_days.

He had made her into such a pretty girl. A mirror, reflecting all that she imagined he wanted. Soft-spoken, pure-hearted, utterly devoted. She lived always and only for him. A far cry from the fiery slip of a girl she had been in Rukongai, burning with her own ambitions.

He had encouraged all the wrong instincts, stifled all the right ones. Teaching her to hesitate, to doubt herself. He drew her away from the flames, teaching her to turn to kidou before the was lovely and passionless, and would never suspect a thing.

His departure will break the poor thing, and he will not miss the cloying sweetness of her affection. He will not mourn his pretty little lieutenant with the empty eyes. She had long ago relinquished her flames for the promise of his approval.

With his final act, he envisions restoring her fire. Light and understanding come into her eyes. When her anger heats the blood on his sword, she will become more radiant than ever. He will see her burning one last time.


End file.
